


Friends and Family

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [384]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: After the debacle with Charles Powell, he took matters into his own hands to research more of the people that Jacob mentioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 October 2016  
> Word Count: 205  
> Prompt: fall  
> Summary: After the debacle with Charles Powell, he took matters into his own hands to research more of the people that Jacob mentioned.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately four months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When Patrick was rolled twice in a row with characters canonically killed in the series, I decided to continue in the same vein here as in "Fear Disguised as Research." It seems apropos to do so, and will likely happen again at some point with Amani, Sr. Greta, and possibly even Lyons. We'll see what my muses come up with…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He watches the others in the household more closely than he likely needs to. After this long of being in close contact with them on a daily basis, he understands this new family unit far more than he ever expected. Damien still proves to be one of the most fascinating people he's ever met. Even knowing the man's dual nature, Patrick finds himself curious to know more.

When Jacob began drawing friends of Damien's, Patrick didn't pay too much attention to it. James appeared to trust him, and Jacob certainly did, so he assumed that Damien's friends would be trustworthy, too. After the debacle with Charles Powell, he took matters into his own hands to research more of the people that Jacob mentioned.

He found himself drawn to the story of Damien's ex-girlfriend, Simone's older sister. Kelly was the kind of person he would want to be friends with. Yes, she tended to have a little more of a chaotic life than he prefers, but her softer side, so to speak, was in line with his. It's probably a big part of why he likes Simone so much. He's heard Damien talk about how similar the sisters could be, even when there were obvious differences.


End file.
